When Reality Meets Online
by Shimigitsu
Summary: After the sudden events happening inside the game of Sword Art Online, during that time, Kaneki was captured by the CCG. Upon waiting for his further execution, one of the CCG members and a technician came to his cell and ask for him a favor. They told him the outbreaks of sudden deaths of 213 players, in a game called SAO and he will be a test subject, as part of his execution. Wi
1. chapter 1

Kirito's POV...

I really don't know whats going on here. Why..why would the famous Kayaba Akahiko..the inventer of the NerveGear..the creator of SAO..would.. do this..?

"As YoU cAn SeE, nEwS oF mY wArNiNg AnD tHe NuMeRoUs ViCtImS aRe BeInG sPrEaD wOrLdWiDe.."

As the red robe giant said this, who've name himself as Kayaba Akahiko, showed us the news, outside the game. He really wasn't kidding when he said 213 players died and from what he showed us, proved to be true. All the players around me and Klein were dead shocked at the results before them.

"ThUs.." he continued, as the picts and videos he showed-case to us, vanish, "It ShOuLd Be SaFe To SaY tHaT tHe DaNgEr Of ReMoVaL aTtEmPtS hAs BeCoMe MiNiMal. I hOpE yOu WilL aLl Be At EaSe AnD fOcUs In CoMpLeTiNg ThE gAmE."

Completing the game..?

"BuT, i'D LiKe YoU aLL tO kEeP tHiS iN mInD. FrOm ThIs PoInT oN, aLL mEtHoDs Of ReViVaL iN tHe GaMe, WiLL nO lOnGeR fUnCtiOn. If YoUr HP HiTs ZeRo, YoUr AvAtAr WiLL pEriSh FoR EtErNiTy AnD aT tHaT mOmEnT,

tHe NerveGear WiLL dEsTrOy YoUr BrAiN"

All of us stood there in horror, not letting a word of complain nor any signs of wanting to fight back. Even for me, I can even

feel myself questioning how it was unfair to lose ones life in only a game where you can revive.

But our situation is different, with no ways of revival, this feels like a life-and-death situation. I can imagine myself being hit by a low level boar. My shattered body..vanish to existence..this is..why..why is this happening?!

"ThErE iS oNlY oNe CoNdItIoN yOu MuSt MeEt To Be FrEe:

The Completion of this game"

With a wave of his hands, a hologram of a certain map came into view.

"YoU aRe All CuRrEnTlY oN tHe FiRsT fLoOr, ThE lOwEr PoInT iN AINCARD. IF yOu CoNqUeR a FloOr'S dUnGeOn AnD dEfEaT tHe FloOr BoSs, YoU mAy CoNtiNuE uP tO tHe NeXt OnE.

AsSuMiNg YoU mAnAgE tO dEfEaT tHe FiNaL bOsS oN tHe 100th fLoOr, ThE gAmE WiLL bE cOnSiDeReD cLeArEd.."

"Clear all 100 floors..how the hell can we do that?!" Klein exclaimed, "the beta testers couldn't make it anywhere near that high!" Of course, all the players are complaining to that the same.

"AnD lAsTlY," he continued, as if he wasn't listening to our rantings, "I'vE pRePaReD a PrEsEnT fOr All Of YoU iN yOuR iTeM sToRaGeS. TaKe A loOk"

The word 'present' soon made me wonder, eventhough I have a bunch of questions to ask in mind. But, I soon got curious and followed the red robe, facialess man's instructions. With a swish of my hand, white cicles are seen in view with icons in each. Clicking one of them, I opened my item storage. When I did, I saw one item, titled Mirror.

Thinking thoughts what it could be, I instinctly clicked on it. When I did, a bouncy square-like mirror, appeared in front of me. With a mirror floated up in the air, I calmly took the object in my palms and slowly inspect it. It seems to look like a normal mirror, nothing out of the ordinary. As I look straight in the mirror, I saw my avatar's reflection, but in it, it soon changes to my actual self. My true face was reflected in there. I stared at it in question. Why was my face reflected in there?

Just then, out of this unexplainable sight, I heard Klein yelled.

I instinctly turned to him. "Klein!" I shouted, shocked at the appearance of a light instead of my companion's face. He was surrounded by a blue-shade light, both above and below. Covering all the traces of his appearance. Looking around for a source, in my view, I saw all the players surrounded by the same light.

In my panic mood, I dont know what to do in this situation, yet some part of me is curious. Just then, a sudden burst of blue light shown beneath me till it stretches above my view, leaving my vision with only blue-shade colors. With all this lights around us, the mixture soon reflected to a white, bright light, blinding us.

After seconds, in a blink of an eye, the bright light slowly faded, giving back my vision of the usual scene. When the light was completely gone, I instinctly checked myself, by looking at my hands, to see some changes. But to my surprise there was none and of course, this made me more curious. Looking around, I saw different people wearing a girls outfits and unknown faces I've never met before and all of them are questioning to one another after using the mirror they had.

That's odd..what was that light for? And who are these people?? And why does some of them dresses weird?

"You okay Kirito?" Klein asked me. Hearing his concern tone, I turned around. "Y-Yeah.." but when I did, I saw a completely different person. "Huh? Who are you?" I asked straight away, Wanting to know who he is. Who is he anyway? and how does he know my name?

"That's what I want to know.." he responded as I was once again, curious to what he meant by that.

Okay, why is he talking to me casually?

I eyed at him warily and he did the same thing by looking at me intently. His voice sounded just like 'him' plus, this person is wearing the same as 'Klein'..wait- could it be..

"Then that means.." I muttered under my breath, surprised of my discovery. Looking at him again, he seem to get my message and his eyes went wide.

"Your Klien!?"/"Your Kirito?!" We both yelled while pointing towards each other. I didn't see that one coming. All the clues was already in front of me yet I didn't notice such a thing!

"Wha..why?" Klein questioned, asking how did we turned up like this. Although, I think I know how.

"The scan.." I lowly responded, "the NerveGear covers your entire head with a high-density transmitter. So it can calculate what your face looks like..but our height and body.." I question myself but Klein gave out the answer.

"Ah!" he snapped, turning my thoughts away and listened to him, "When we first put on the NerveGear, it made us touch all over our body for "calibration", remember?"

"O-Oh yeah..I see. So it was collecting data that time"

During from my small deduction, Klein scratch his head due to irritation, I can tell he wants answers. "But...this is...why? Why's all this happening?"

I pointed my finger towards the red robe giant, "I'm sure he'll answer that soon enough.."

"RiGhT nOw, YoUr PrObAbLy All WoNdErInG "wHy?"" He said, right on cue, as he tries to imitate whats in our thoughts about this situation. ""wHy WoUlD i,

KaYaBa aKiHiKo, ThE cReAtOr Of SwOrD aRt OnLiNe AnD tHe InVeNtOr Of ThE NerveGear, Do SuCh A tHiNg?"" By nudging his head, he looked above as if hoping something would come down. "I hAvE aLrEaDy AcHiEvEd My GoAl. I cReAtEd ThE wOrLd Of SwOrD aRt OnLiNe

SoLeLy FoR mY pErSoNaL eNjOyMeNt" I was shocked to hear this from him. Did I just heard that right? He only made this game just to trap innocent people for his personal play thing?!

"Kayaba.." I muttered in rage. Turning my palms into fist.

"AnD nOw, ThE pRePaRtIoNs ArE cOmPlEtE. ThIs InClUdEs ThE tUtOrIaL fOr ThE oFfIcIaL lAuNcH oF sWoRd ArT OnLiNe..." then he looked down towards us with both arms raising , giving off a welcome feeling to his introductions. "PlAyErS, i WiSh YoU tHe BeSt Of LuCk"

Glitching noises are heard as he collapsed to nothingness of red blood, going backwards to how he appeared and the warning error bricks in the sky was gone, along with the red robe giant. In this unsettling moment, biding us farewell, it left all of us in terror and in a question manner. It was quiet, till..

The first shout was heard, and in domino, it affect the others. They begin to scatter about, wanting to save their skins from danger. Being surrounded by many players in the plaza of Starting Town, they all started to complain. Questioning why this is happening to them and demanded to know why they needed to be here. As for me, I too wanted a solid answer to this. But if what Kayaba said was true, then I got no choice but to follow his rules in this game he set up in making.

During some thorough thinking, I finally raised a conclusion. Just when the force field that surrounded us vanished, I instinctly took Klein towards the place where we first met. What choice do I have left? It was the only place I can think off that it can be on privacy. For now, I can only say this to Klein. His almost the only person I can trust.

"Listen up. I'll be heading to the next town as soon as possible, you should come too. If everything he said was true.." with a swish of my hand, I showed him a simple map on how the plan should go, he was quiet although i can see that his listening. Which is good actually.

"If we want to survive in this world, its vital that we get stronger. The resources available in a MMORPG..In other words, money and EXP, are limited in number. The fields around Starting Town will soon be wiped clean of mobs. The best course of action would be to quickly move to the next town. I know the way there and any dangers we might encounter. So even if I'm only Level 1, we'll make it there safely.."

As soon as I told this to him, wanting for him to join, but it made my expectation to a waste. I ended up getting rejected when he mentioned about his friends and was now in a panic that they might be in the plaza and it painfully hurt me when, he begged for me to go alone. My heart was racing fast, as a sudden emotion soon took over me.

"I'll be fine with the tricks you taught me!" he cheerfully bid. Making me remember the fun times we had even it only took hours. It was worth it. But I'm still a stranger to him, and I know that deep inside, he really wants to be with his friends. I let out a sigh. Seriously..why am I so selfish?. With calm look at him, "I see.." I finally answered, which held understanding. "Then I'll leave you.." I bid to him farewell by turning around and slowly walking away from him. Why did I even ask for him to come with me any way? When did I even decided that? Well..I guess some things isn't want you wanted it to be.

"All right!"

"Then... see you, Klein.." walking a bit faster than I normally should, wanting to get away from this. Till I heard Klein called, "Kirito!" Hearing this from the narrow like alleyway, I stopped my tracks, but didn't turn around to look at him.

"Hey..Kirito. You..have a pretty cute face.." Wow..does he really need to joke at a time like this? I finally turned, wanting to know what he'll say next. "you're just my type" he teasefuly spoke, with a wide grin on his face. Seeing how this turned up, I smiled the same. " That unkempt face of yours suits you ten times better!" saying this to his face, I ran off. Till I stopped and turned again, looking for the red haired Klein, but he was no where in sight. I felt loneliness soon consuming me. He really did left me.

With this feeling of loneliness, I ran off towards to where my destination should be. Running pass a empty store, going out through a large gate, I kept on running till I was out of the town and was now running along the open grassy fields. Since, I'm out in the open, I look around if any monsters were in sight. Then, while looking out for danger, right in front of me was a flock of white hair, who looked amazed at the scenery before him. From my pause, as I came to a halt, he noticed my presence and turned his head towards me. A misty grey eyes looking quietly at me. Our eyes met.

"Who are you?" he asked and I have no idea how to start up a chat with him.

Book original in Wattpad~


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki's POV...

"Um..why are you here?" I question the black haired boy again, who seem to be panting and was in exhausion from running. Observing him, I eyed at him quietly, he seems to be wearing a weird type of clothes although I can guess it as a medieval clothes or something. Or maybe I'm thinking this all wrong..Anyways, I wonder why is he here? What made him ran about in this place? I really dont know why am I asking to this myself but right now..I could really need his help.

"What do you mean by that? Dont you remember about what the red robe said?" he responded back, I can feel eagerness coming from his words, asking me to do something that I dont know off. Though, he gave me a question instead of a name or even a reason why he is in a hurry. I blankly stared at him, giving thoughts after thoughts of what was happening. What does he mean by that? I gave a questionable look. "Ah?" Did I say something wrong?

He sighed. Now this is making me even more curious. It looks like he cant understand what I am saying? Or is it that I'm getting this all wrong again? I mentally sighed and think for a brief moment. While thinking thoughts, a buzzing sound was heard then followed by a familiar voice in it. Though, its blitz noise twitch my ears, I looked around in wonder. Wanting to know where it came from.

"Hey Eyepatch..whats going on in there? C-cann You hearrrrr m-mme?" Its Amon! but why cant I sense him anywhere? Is he hiding from me? And why is his voice getting blocked? Argh! What the hells going on here!?

"Um..excuse me" I shot back my head at the boy who called to me.

"Are you..by some chance..a beginner?" He pointed a finger towards me. Just a second ago, I was so sure he was giving off a annoyed vibe with a slight dissapointment in his expression, but I left that thought on the back on my mind. Remembering what he just said, I pointed a finger at myself as if his only refering to me. When I did, he nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" I tilted my head and ask with a straight and honest face as possible. I dont want to lie to him. Especially since its only the two of us..his the only person I can rely on for now...

With this said, he gave me a long pause before finally explaining it to me,"Okay..a beginner is a player whose likely still new in a game and mostly lack at some status. In short, we call them Newbie. So let me ask you, are you a newbie?"

I thought for a moment, "Hmm..I guess you can say that I am?" I said then the boy went quiet for a sec. But, deep inside my mind, I wonder...am I still getting this all wrong?

Kirito's POV...

I have no idea what just happen. Did I really heard that right?

'Guess' he says! Isnt he even aware of what was happening?! Doesnt he know that his life is in danger!? What's wrong with this guy!?! My thoughts was in daze and I have no idea how to respond to this.

But, it gave me time to describe his appearance. As said, he had a ivory hair and a grey misty eyes and his clothes was very strange. Its like a black rubber material with cut features around his body and it kinda look like a battle suit, although, I shook that thought at the back of my mind.

"S-sorry.." stutered the white haired teen with an embarassed eye contact towards me. I've always been wondering if he dyed his hair like that. "Please forget what I said.." he politely beg. Asking that I should forget what he said a while ago of being a beginner. I sighed to this, our communication isnt going nowhere and because of this, my goal of wanting to be strong and head as quickly as possible to the next town, now, Im falling behind because of him. Okay..How about this. Let's get straight to the point.

"Sure" I agreed with a cautious nod, and added a question, " By the way, what are you doing out here?" When I said those words, he was a little confused to this.

"That..I dont really know how I got here..?" That was a question mark just now right? This guy is hopeless!

"But...I'm pretty sure I'll die right in here anyways.." I was surprised when he said those words. Is this guy a suicidal type? No- even though he is a beginner to this, I dont want him to die from such a thing, including myself, even if its just a game!

"Look..I dont want to be of a bother and all.." I said, rubbing my nape, "but dont just say die all of a sudden, you hear me?" I gave him a handchop on the head, giving his mind a sense to live, instead of the thoughts he had just now.

"Ow.." he said rubbing his head and I can see a tiny tear in his eyes. A misty eyes, who'se lost its way but was now brought back to its proper track. I smiled and walked away. Satisfied of my results "You cant get hurt in this game, you know?" then raised out a hand, biding to him as I walked. "Anyways, I need to head to the next town.."

There was silence, nothing but the wind's blowing force between us, I was getting used to this eventhough I wanted him to join me very badly but I dont want to risk him in any danger.

"Umm..please wait!" I heard his voice a mile away, but not too far that I can hear. Seriously, this scene reminds me of myself and Klein, a few moments ago. I turn around.

"C-can I join you?" He asked, wanting to come along. I was yet again surprised at his words. Does he really want to come along? I'd doubt that he'll be able to survive from this before he could even reached to the next town.

"You sure, you wanna come along?" I ask, warning him about the dangers in the open. "I cant quite guarantee about your safe-"

"Im already used to it but.." he pause for a second then responded, "could you show me the basics of this game?, if what you said being me as a beginner, can you teach me then?" He asked, eagerness existing in his eyes. A feeling of determination of learning something. This guy..

I sighed then walked towards him. I draw out my sword as I was near him, the point, near his neck. I was expecting for him to flinch right out or back away but he didnt even gave a single fear in his features when I drew it out. His grey eyes, they held no emotion at all, its like as if he was used to this kind of thing and was getting tired of it. Is this what he meant by he was used to it? Okay then..this I gotta know.

Somewhere in the open fields..

When I said that I'll teach him the basics of the game, and as wanting to see him fight off a low level boar without any worries of some kind. But now, I want to take that back. This guy doesnt even know what a HP is!? Does he really want to die that badly?! and why is his 2 swords is like a knife?! Left alone, he's been asking the whole do's and dont's in the game!! Does this guy live in a rock or something!?

I buried my head with both hands in dissapointment. This guy is gonna die early without knowing all the basics.

"Um.." he muttered again, and in instincts, I knew right away what he's about to say..here it comes..

"What's this white box? and why is it showing EXP and Gold? Is it because I killed that boar? By the way, what's EXP, Kirito?"

Yeah, my name's Kirito and before I started to teach him, we exchanged names. From what I learned from him is that his name is Kaneki. Although his way of things can sometimes be a little weird, but we havent exchanged much information between us so that I might be able to understand him at some point.

Anyways, back to our present situation, he was asking what a Exp is? Seriously..is he playing with me?

I sighed. Great, this is my 9th time to exhale. Oh well..here it goes "Exp, in short "Experience Points" everytime you kill a monster, this gives you points to the limit of leveling you up, the higher the level of your opponent, the higher Exp you'll recieve and.. that is well known to all gamers." I said, emphasizing the word 'all' while giving out my poker face. He looked intently at me then sighed.

"But I dont." He simply said, with a straight and honest face. For once, I feel like the urge to punch it somehow but I for now, ease my intent from doing so.

Though still, as Kaneki was busy killing off those boars. I gave myself a time to think.

Should I really bring him with me? Though I dont wanna cost his life..but, he seem to be good at fighting although he is still a newbie in this game..wait..Now that I mention this..why would he play here without knowing the basics?..no way, I must be thinking to much-

"Kirito!" I heard Kaneki called to me from a far, but before I could even turn to look at him, I was pinned down on the ground. When I regained back, I slowly glance at the monster that was on top of me. I looked at it in surprise. It was a blue maned wolf. It has a higher level than the boars. In instinct, I used my sword to sliced at it. Looking at its HP on top of it, it didnt much caused any damage. I grit my teeth in anger, dissapointed in my results. But the wolf was in brace to attack me and I closed my eyes with a shout.

During that split seconds, I heard a yelp from the wolf, this made me curious so I opened my eyes. When I did, I was completely looking at a fight between animals.

The wolf was hit on the eye and was glaring at his opponent. It was Kaneki. But I only saw him without his two small swords. Simply say his unarmed at the moment but I felt anxious to this, why isnt he using them!? He'll get himself killed!

On the battle that I'm seeing before me, the wolf was in its stance and took the first move. It ran towards him, attempting to bite Kaneki. "Kaneki-" I was cut off as I saw Kaneki having an aura that I cant quite describe..and his eyes, that emotionless grey eyes he bared, had something that has change in one of them. I quickly saw a glimpse of it, something with red and black, although I must be imagining it.

Then in a unknown speed that took me by surprise, he was behind the wolf and kicked it on a nearby rock. With a loud crash heard, I was strucked in shock from this fight. How was that possible? How did he get behind the wolf that quick!? No matter how I looked at this, such immense speed was enough to do that.. but strength.? Whats going on here!?

"Man..this wolf is tough" I heard Kaneki mutter then turn to look at me, "are you alright Kirito?"

'Dont worry about me idiot, worry about yourself for once!' This is what I wanted to shout to him but after being saved from the wolf, I dont think I could say that. Although I really wanted to say it.

"Im fine.." I finally said, as he helped me up. " what about you?" I asked, looking around him if he got hit. "..don't worry..I'm okay" he said forming a small smile in his face. But as I finally stood up, I gave him another hand chop on the head. "Ow.." he muttered, rubbing his head. "Again with the hand chop..?" he answered with a annoyed tone. By the time he said this, I took out my sword and looked at him with a serious look.

"You recklessly save me without using your swords, do you really want to die that badly?" He gave a shocked look. I sighed and ready my stance. "Anyways, the fight is not over yet.."

Out of the crumpled crash mist, the wolf was back on its feet and ran towards us from a mile away. "I know.." Kaneki answered and got his swords in his hands. With a shout, we both fought the wolf. It was hard actually, but with the finishing move we've combined, it shattered to a blue light mirror and vanishes. Our faces was both tired and haggard but between those features, we gave ourselves a smile. Victory was ours.

"What now?" Kaneki asked me, as he lay on the grassy fields beside me. His eyes was staring at the sky. "We are heading to the next town. That's what we'll do.." I said with confidence.

"We?" he said, surprised by my words. I gave out a smirk. A kind of smile that I wanted to bring out. "Yes Kaneki. Will you join me?" I stood up, and stretch out my palm to him. I was still wondering if he will join me. But I should always respect others decision. If he rejected, that's fine by me. I'll get used to it anyway-

"Sure" he quickly responded and took my palm as I helped him out to stand up. When he said this..I was really happy. I finally had someone to accompany with me. But sooner or later, we'll soon come to know as 'friends'


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito's POV...

December 2nd, 20xx (1st floor . Tolbana)

One month has pass since the game started, and during that time, 2000 people have died, although Kaneki was lucky enough to be excluded on those numbers and yes, he is still alive and well. In fact, he's out in the fields again, trying to level up.

However not one person has cleared the 1st floor. Not even I, who was a beta tester, have been able to reach the boss room. But today, a boss fight conference for the first floor will be held.

During the middle of the day, we were all called in for a meeting in a coliseum like place. It was in ruins and some places are field with moss, although the seats are safe enough to seat on.

"Listen up! I'll be starting the conference now!" said a blue haired handsome man, in the middle of the stadium in front of us. But, looking at him, I think he is about 1.8 feet tall, and was in his senior years. Anyways, as soon as he said those words, all the other players hurriedly took their seats while I sat in the nearest seat and isolated myself away from them.

Just then, when the blue haired teen was about to say something, right in the corner of my eye, I saw a glance of white hair. My eyes was wide to see him, there are no other players I know who has that kind of color. It was Kaneki, and he popped up and excused himself in front of the stadium, where the blue haired boy was standing. "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" he said while giving up and down breaths and rest his palm in a nearby wall. It was obvious that Kaneki was in a hurry, which resulted to him getting exhausted. The blue haired teen puffed his nose and cross his arms, giving of a vibe of a angry teacher in front of a lousy student. But among those, in my surprised state, he smiled.

"Well well well~ looks like we have someone who is late for this meeting..if I may ask what's your name?"

"K-Kaneki sir.." he said in a respectful manner yet a haggard breathes between them, staring at the blue haired man before him.

"I see..its good that your very modest and determined to be here so I'll let you go and join in, okay?"

"Thank you sir" he bowed and slowly walked up the stairs, towards me. The players were looking at him intently and this made Kaneki with an embarrassed frown in his features, although he seem nervous of some kind. But before Kaneki could take the first step, the blue haired man called up to him with a wave, I saw Kaneki turn to look at him.

"Oh yeah..Kaneki was it?" He asked and Kaneki nodded.

"If you dare get late again. I'll be sure to give you a good and painful punishment, okay?" He smiled, Kaneki was shaking with fear and he responded in a stuttered way. "H-Hai.." and walked up the stairs.

The players laugh out, laughing of what that punishment his about to do to Kaneki. Though some comforted him, saying that was a joke or was simply that he was weak and that he wont be able to do such a thing and forget about the punishment, Kaneki rubbed his nape in embarrassed although he smile with a nervous look on his face. But, I can tell that he has become popular with the other players.

After the comments that was spreading around the stadium, Kaneki finally made his way towards me and sat next to me. He sighed, as he finally sat comfortably.

"Wow..that was alot of pressure.." he muttered and I cant help but smile right at him. No matter how of a beginner he is, he seem quite a honest and innocent guy. But, remembering how he saved me from that wolf, it was the complete opposite of his innocence today. That serious facial expression, that murderous feeling and that predatory like senses. Even till now, I cant forget that monstrous aura he has that time. It was a sight of a monster which held no mercy to its prey. But, this is Kaneki were talking about here, its not like he's a monster or something?

"Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name's Diabel, and my class is..

Informally, Knight!" he announced, but after those words he said, other players laughed out, once again. "There's no class system, you know?" one of them said, as others just laughed along, but soon after that humorous joke, everyone quiet down as the blue haired boy, name Diabel, coughed himself and gave out his real intentions.

"Today, on the highest level of this floor, my party discovered the Boss room!" he said with a serious look on his face yet the latter was that he was confident enough to say this to us. We were all surprised except for Kaneki, who had his two fingers in his chin and his eyes staring blankly at the floor. He seemed to be in deep thoughts. Must be because he doesn't know what a 'Boss room' is. Oh well, cant blame him.

"By defeating the floor boss and reaching the 2nd floor..we'll be able to show everyone in Starting Town that this death game can be cleared! It's our responsibility to do so! Don't you agree everyone?" he then asked, eyeing at everyone.

Thinking thoughts of what he said, others begins to discussed their own one another, giving each a cautious look. After seconds of discussing to this, one clap was heard till finally others begins to acknowledge his confidence, causing all of them to give out an applause. Kaneki just act in flow and clapped along. I even heard others whistling in a congratulating tone, leaving only me who didn't gave much an effort to this but, that doesn't mean i don't like it, in fact, I like this guy already. I like his humor the most. It gives of a sense to enjoy like we all did when it is just a game, leaving all the knowledge we had about this life and death situation.

"Okay. Now, I'd like to begin discussing our battle strategy. For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six.." I was struck in shock when he said this. This strategy he announced..that wont be enough to kill it..

The floor boss can't be defeated with simple parties..we'll need to assemble multiple parties to form a Raid Group!

Out of my panic thoughts, I was brought back by Kaneki's words, "Umm Kirito..what will we do now?"he asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. When I finally regain back, I saw all players finding each a player to form their own group of six, leaving me and Kaneki left out in the group, till a group of five came towards us. They asked if Kaneki can join them, well, they asked for my permission though, I don't know how to respond to them.

"Gomen" Kaneki apologized, I was surprised by his words. "I've already been partnered with Kirito and I don't want to waste our one month of trust of getting to know each better.." Now that you've mention it, we've been each other during that one month of teaching him the basics of the game, and now that I've said this to myself, I feel insecure if Kaneki did join them.

Once his words, soon reached the five group, they bid their goodbyes and left us once again in search of a new player. Thinking thoughts of what to do next, right in the corner of my eye, I noticed a red hood player, who seemed to have isolated from the others. With a courageous feeling, I quickly nudge myself to get closer, Kaneki, seeing what I'm doing, he stayed on our seats and gave out a thumbs up. I smiled, giving a nod and continue on what I was doing. Once I got closer till finally next to him or her, I

gave out my first approached. "Did you get left out?" This was the only thing I can say instead of the usual introduction routine.

"I wasn't left out." The voice answered with a soft and matured tone. But it sounded famine. Then that means, this person is a girl."The others seem to be friends already, so I didn't want to join them"

"So your a solo player? " I asked, "How about partying with me and Kaneki over there?" I said pointing at the white haired teen who was reading a book we bought two days ago, he finds it so interesting that's he's humming away as he flip each a page. The red hood looked at me, as if asking a action of 'why?' Although I wonder if she can actually see me with the hood covering her face.

"He said that the boss can't be fought alone, right? It'll just be for this once.." I slightly said with a begging tone, waiting for her response. Thinking for a second, she soon nodded.

With a swish, I clicked along the icons then added her to my party. However, in order for her to be a group with us, she has to answer yes or no in the white box that was in front of her. A notice whether she'll join or not.

She quickly accept and her name was on my left vision. Below both me and Kaneki's name and HP, her name was Asuna.

So she is a girl-

"All right!" shouted Diabel, "are you guys done partying?" He announced as everyone was back on their seats with their groups seating next to one another. Kaneki did the same and sat with us but as soon as he sat down, he gave a questionable look and I know exactly what that face means. "Partying?" ask Kaneki, I sighed. Here comes another believable question. I've always been wondering if he's doing this on purpose?

"We aren't doing any much of what a party would do? All we did was group ourselves.." he questioned, looking at us with an eager look.

"Is he a beginner?" Asuna asked me. I shook my head. "No. He is a complete newbie. He doesn't know any RPG games in his whole life. I doubt that he has even played computer games before. So telling you this, this is his first time playing one"

"Really?"

"Well sorry for being a complete newbie to you.." Kaneki answered with his arms crossed while giving an embarrassed look, but has an annoyed tone in his words. "I was raised to love books okay?" Both me and Asuna slightly chuckled by his words. But Kaneki failed to protest to this. He just said the truth and he can't deny it.

Back again to Diabel's announcement, "Now-" but before he can say a thing, another voice cut him off. "Hold it!" Someone shouted. We turned to look behind us, as we saw a silhouette of a man. Since the sun is behind him, his face was very blurry to see. I looked at him in question. Who is this man?


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki's POV...

"My names Kibaou.." said the brownish haired man, loudly intruducing himself in front of us. That literary surprised me. He made a sudden entrance and I think most of us are curious as to what he would say. Although, I focus on my curiocity, as to why he needs to do such an interuption. Maybe he wants attention?

I dont know. In fact, ever since I came to this meeting, I had no clue of what we were all talking about or the strategy plan we were discussing about. Especially what is this so called Boss Room? And excel far to defeat a Boss?

Argh...this is giving me a headache...the more I think about this, the harder my confusion will get..Maybe I'll ask Kirito about this..but lets wait, till Kibaou had finish his sudden topic...

(Time skip~)

Every minute and seconds when Kibaou's speech was done, I was slowly giving a much confuse and troubled look at every sentence and words he's said. I was literary at my limits to this. I even had troubles inside my thoughts now too. My mind was battling between Reason and Ignorance. Whether a reason to analyze why its needed. Or fake ignorance to not know and go against the flow. Argh...no more.

I cant take this...

Thinking for as long as I can give meaning to all he'd just said, I've finally reached my resolve.

It turns out, he was here for revenge about this certain players called Beta Testers. I seriously dont know what they are, but, from Kibaou's words, he describes them as bad people. They treat the beginners as a stepping stone and finally abandoning them like trash, when they are no longer of any use. Eventhough they had excel far on experience and knowledge. Yet, for a beginner like me, which Kirito rather calls me a Complete Newbie. I, who was transported here, had no sense at this kinds of RPG things. I am in the dark of all this. Although, maybe I can ask Kirito about these...this wont hurt him right?

"Um...Kirito..?" I called, "What's a Beta Tester?" Saying this, I turned to look at him. Once I did, he's expression ws deep. As if he was alone in his thoughts. I wondered if he heard what I just said. Yet, between those expressions, had a very vague feeling, like he was blaming himself, or was it the opposite? I dont know anymore. For now, I'm just gonna leave him till his done thinking.

My eyes went back on Kibaou's speech, and I honestly dont know what he meant, but I can understand some of them. His anger and desires, his instincts tells him that theres a Beta Tester among us. Yet, I still cant give much sense to this but I'm positive that I'm not one of them. Plus, I also think Kirito and Asuna is not one of those Beta Testers too.

Kirito's POV...

This is bad..I cant... this pressure..

this guilt...Every words he'd said are stabbing me...

"I'm sure someone here is a Beta Tester!" said the brownish haired man, who's name was Kibaou. He was giving out a nasty look on each around him. "They should get on their knees and apologize and give up their items and money they've collected. Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members and they shouldn't be trusted.."

His words...it hurts me so bad that I was pressured in more guilt. It's true that I'm a Beta Tester. But that still doesn't add up for me to be trusted if they knew I was one.

"May I speak?" A dark skinned tall bald man raised his hand and he then comes in forward to the stage, where Kibaou and Diabel was.

(Time Skip~ ) - Sorry~! I need to minimized my typing so for now...

When the guy, who's name is Egil. He was debating with what Kibaou has said about Beta Testers. Having the need to take responsibility, while apologizing and provide compensation. At first, I thought this won't go well. But, from every words of his honesty and the sight of the familiar, small brown notebook he'd shown to us, had given him recognition

and had proved the Beta Testers' likeliness and use.

I was a little relieve to this, having heard I had been given credit and a little trust among some of the beginners. Although, when I looked at the white haired beside me, I can tell that his having brain drained. It's clearly obvious that he doesn't know what we're all talking about. Haha..typical Kaneki...

Kaneki's POV...

It's no use...I don't know what's going on anymore...I don't know about that brown notebook nor what the guy was debating about.

"Okay!" announced Diabel, with a determined smile on his face, "we leave tomorrow"

Tomorrow!?

"At ten in the morning.."

Too early!!

All was well, some apologies and some new comrades with their new found groups, having the time of their lives. To be honest, I felt envious of their carefree attitude. I live of my life in a cage. Limiting the way I act and getting hurt for the sake of others. Mostly because, I've never experience freedom in my whole life. Even the time, before I turned into a ghoul. I have already lost my actual will. It's sad. I know. But, I'm used to it.

I looked up once more at the lively scene. The whole town was in bright shape. Furthermore, everyone was at peace that night.

Kirito's POV...

After talking to Asuna, I wondered back and fort, looking around for the usual white haired. When the meeting ended that time, I couldnt find him. I asked anyone in town, if they've seen him, but it seems like they never noticed him. Finally, I ended my search with fail and head back on the inn were me and kaneki were staying at. Once I reached my room, I looked at the empty bed next to me.

For a beginner like him, he sure is sneaky. I've been looking everywhere for him but I cant find him. What can a Complete Newbie like him would go out alone? Where could he be??

(Somewhere on the forest..)

Kaneki's POV...

Once I left without Kirito knowing, I was inside the forest area, looking cautiously around for prying eyes. When the coast was clear, I contacted Amon, using a secret tool, that only I can call and told him about the meeting we had and about the little knowledge I could describe for him to understand the Strategy Plan we had discuss. Especially the troubled thoughts I was having. The troubles of my curiosity that is..

"So, your telling me what a Boss Room is..?" he questioned.

"Y-Yeah..." I stutteredly agree, "I'm a little confuse to all what they were saying at the meeting-"

He laughed instead, "what? What's so funny!?" I knew he was gonna laugh. Not that I'm surprised about this. But I wasnt expecting him to add words.

"Ahahaha Oh nothing~its just that, all kids around japan knows what a Boss Room is!! Hahaha!"

"Eh?? Stop Laughing!!" I loudly beg, embarassed that I questioned about its meaning. Moreover, it feels wrong for asking the obvious, especially though, I dont know what it means!?

"Hahaha I cant! This is the first time I'm hearing this from you!!"

On top of that, he's pitying on me. Laughing out that I dont know such a commonsense words on RPG games. But let me remind you again, I've never touch any gadget games in my whole life! I would feel much at ease if I could stranggle him with my kagune. But, let's put hatred aside. "You seriously dont know what it means?" He ask again, and Im starting to get a little irritated.

"Of course I dont!" I angerly replied, "In fact, I've never played any computer games before!!"

"Hahahaha"

"STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!!!"

How did this situation ended up like this? I was supposed to report back about the information I've gathered and of all things, I have to also ask about my own curiosity at things. Damn my honesty!

"Hmmm..."

"What?" I questioned

"Are you sure you wish to go with them?" He must be talking about Kirito and Asuna. "I mean, you're meant to be a-" I knew what he'll say next, so I cut him off and quickly replied.

"I know.."

"Okay then, but why?"

I fell silent. Thinking why did I wish to travel with them. There are a bunch of reasons why I want to and the latter is not wanting to involve with them. But..

"Well..?" He called, waiting for my answer.

I puffed my chest and sigh, "Its just that...I wish to understand why were they trapped in this game. I may be new to this, but why would they need to suffer more deaths in order to clear this game? It just doesnt makes sense to me..."

"Heh. You seriously are a weird ghoul"

After that, he ended our chat, just like that. Without saying any gratitude nor bid farewell. In the end, I wasnt able to get an answer from him about the Boos Room. I was a little bit sad to be honest. Although, I felt very determined since I told this to him. Well, I better go back to the inn before Kirito will suspect where I have been all this time.


	5. Chapter 5

December 3, 2022 Floor 1 . Forest Fields

Kirito's POV...

We are all walking along the forest, with everyone in their groups and positions. On the fields, behind the other groups, our group was left last. I discussed a plan to attack.

"Let's go over it again.." I explained, looking at the two, "we leftovers are supposed to target the boss' helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels.."

"I know.." said Asuna with intellegence. I turned to look at the white haired, who was fantasize by his book. "Kaneki, you better listen to this.." I ordered, he looked away from his book. "Um..yeah.." I sigh. He better be, cause this plan will save us from getting killed. Left alone a complete newbie like him.

"I'll use a sword skill to knock their pole axes up. The second I do, switch in.."

"Switch?" Asuna looked at me. Her voice wording it in question. I looked at her, "Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?"

"Yes.." she gave a nod.

(Time Skip~)

We were now in the gate of the dungeon, as Diabel, was upfront of us and drums his sword on the ground. Making everyone, viewing his attention to this promised event.

"Listen up, everybody! I have but one thing to say.." he clench his palms and showed everyone a courageous glare. This lift up our spirits. "Let's win this!" All are ready although most are unsure

but kept a fearless look on their expression. "Let's go!"

Diabel opened the gate. With a slight push of his palm, it opened with no effort and revealed a dark hall till it finally lights up the whole view in our eyes. Pink, orange, yellow, blue, purple, they swirled so magically to light the place up. Kaneki was amazed how the environment just changed in seconds. I gave in a confuse look. Isn't he scared?

Just then, a tall huge red monster, that kinda represents like a kangaroo, stood confidently in stance with its weapons and shields at hand. It let out a powerful roar, as if on cue that the battle had begun. Its minions appeared the same, ready to fight. Their boss and his minions rushed towards all of us. But just before Diabel could command, Kaneki, rushed upfront. I gave a terrified gasp while the players stood in shock. That idiot! Why is he charging ahead!?

But, as soon as he made contact with them, he killed one, by repeatedly attacking it. My eyes went wide, shocked to see how he confidently defeated one in front of our eyes. I slowly turned my fright to a calm relief. That complete newbie of a bookworm. He sure is full of surprises. Diabel smiled at this and shouts an order, "COMMENSE THE ATTACK!" A group of players rush in. Fighting together, backing kaneki, battling off the minions.

"Squads A and C! Switch! Here it comes Squad B, block! Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch on my mark. Now!" Diabel swish his sword on cue, then a group did what they were told. "Draw back and hank it! Squads D, E and F" he look at the said groups, "keep those sentinels away from us!"

"Roger!" I ran as I was told to do and attacked one of the boss' minions. "Switch!" On cue, Asuna took my place and attack the minions. But my worry, for letting her fight it, I somehow felt relief once more.

I thought she was just a beginner, well compare to kaneki. But she's really skilled. She is so fast that I can't even follow her blade.

"Good job" I ran up to her as she succeeded on killing the minion. The fight wasn't really that fierce, everyone was doing their best to cooperate and avoid being killed. I kept on attacking and doing switchings with Asuna, while Kaneki seem more of a solo fighter, fighting any unnecessary minions that's needs to be defeated. Among the noises and clashes of swords, the boss threw its weapon and shield. Feeling defeat according to its actions. Kibaou was among the groups who was fighting the boss, he smirked at this sight, "Looks like that guidebook was right on the money.."

"Stand back!" Diabel ordered, rushed upfront. Commanding everyone to open a path for him. "I'll finish him!" I took a glimpse of it, the fight seem very suspicious to me.

But this is where the whole group is supposed to hem the boss in..

The unarmed Boss, magically holds out a new weapon. It was entirely different than its other. Scanning the new item, my eyes went wide. Thats not a talwar! It's a nodachi! It's different from what it was in the beta test!

The thought I had, this left a full shock to me. I knew what's about to come. "STOP! Retreat as fast as you can!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, in hopes to stop their fight. But, it was too late. The quickness of the boss'power and agility. It attacked Diabel. Watching the horror of our beaten comrade, kibaou shouted in a desperate worry, "Diabel!" Our situation has turned dark, the boss was now battling with Kibaou's troops.

As soon as Diabel, reached on the ground, "Diabel!" I rushed to his aid and checked his HP. I grit my teeth. It's turning red. I russled on my pockets to find some healing potions. Good thing I brought an extra one. "Why did you face it alone?" I asked him, in a curious worry. I lift up his head with my hand and with my other hand holding a potion to heal him. But, it reached mid way. Diabel stopped my hand from reaching it for him to drink. Why..I'm saving your life here!?

Kaneki's POV...

Diabel was struck violently by the tall red monster and Kirito was now aiding his wounds. I felt kinda bad for him but this is not my business. I should stop and focus on killing the boss' small fry's. However, while fighting the minions, my sense of hearing is sensing a conversation. I turned to see Kirito and Diabel talking. Even when, I was standing a mile away, especially to war cries coming from our comrades and the noise of the fight, I can somehow hear their talk very clear. Who knew my abilities as a ghoul, was very affective in the game.

"You wanna know why?" It was Diabel's voice but his words were shaking and weak. "...if you were also a beta tester, right?" I stood there and paused my fight, does it mean that..Diabel was a beta tester this whole time? Those so called players who use and abandons the beginners?

"You wanted the rare item from the last attack bonus.." this time, the voice was kirito's, it sounded like he knew Diabel's motive.

"You were a beta tester too..?" Now it's Diabel's. My ears, carried the message to me. But his words. I couldn't believe it. Kirito is a beta tester too? No way.

"Please...defeat...Defeat the boss...for everyone's sake..." My expression turned emotionless. In fact, I could see shards of light blue hue. That must have mean that he died. Death huh? Among my thoughts, the minion was attacking right in front of me as I regained back. I took my focus and in stance I attacked it. I was spacing out from the fight. I need to focus..

Kirito's POV...

Since this death game began, I had only been thinking about my own survival.. However, Diabel, though you were a beta tester, you never abandoned the other players. You led everyone and fought brilliantly. You tried to do what I couldn't..

I stood up, having the courage to face the tragedy that I stumble on, feeling regret on this with my heavy heart burying the promise. Diabel, had sacrificed himself to save everyone. And as his last wish, he wished for me to guide them out. A promise should never be broken and that's what I'm doing right now. To be honest, I do not wish for any more deaths to occur. It saddens me now that I had seen someone died right in front of me. Standing up, Asuna rushed to my side. Aiding me from being alone.

"I'll go to.." she said, understanding the situation I was having. I closed my eyes, it's great to have someone by your side.

"Thanks.." I lowly spoke and we both soon run off. Heading towards to the Boss. Among our rush, I called to Asuna, and thought of a better way to find a good advantage for her play.

"We'll do it just like we did with the sentinels"

"Got it.." she answered with a powerful acceptance.

The Boss was bracing a powerful impact at us as it noticed us running. But that wasn't enough to stop us, we dodge it skillfully and I took this chance to use my sword and attack it before it could use its move.

"Switch!" I yelled out, signaling Asuna to take my place and attacked the Boss. We did our usual routine doing switches. But, when it was Asuna's turn to attack the Boss had somehow was able to see it through, attempting to attack Asuna in time. I yelled out in a panic. Worried that she might die if the Boss had cornered her.

"Asuna!"

From the glint of the moment, Asuna had somehow found a narrow chance of escape and dodge the attack in time. The only thing that the attack had took was Asuna's hood, ripping it to shreds as she escapes the attack. Her hair was revealed. It was a light orange hair, flowing through the motion and when she turned, her face took my glance, her brown eyes bared it so fitting. It made me describe her, beautiful. Beautiful? Anyone who sees her would think that way..right?-no! I need to focus!

Among my surprised stares of Asuna's beauty, her eyes held anger and took the chance to attack the Boss nonetheless. Not only her appearance but also the way how she can turn a attack so skillfully. I'm still wondering if she really is a beginner. Well, I can't say anything about Kaneki's case. Anyways, when the Boss had took Asuna's attack I noticed that it wasn't enough for it so I yelled out, "he's coming back!" and shielded Asuna in time.

Once again, we did our usual plan and kept doing switches. As things are now, we need to end this quick, but the boss doesn't seem to be falling down a defeat. And once it was my turn, the Boss had took me off guard.

"Crap-"

Asuna's POV...

The boss had caught him off guard, and as I was attempting to save him, someone had already did before I could do a thing. I wanted to call for "him" but I haven't knew his name yet but the sight of the familiar snowy white. It was fast and was right on time too. His white hair blew from the breeze. It was Kaneki. With such speed and in the right moment. It caught me captivated for risking his life to save "him" Caught by the attack, shielding him while doing so, as they flew right straight towards me. I groaned from the hit as we all fell on the ground. I held my head. I know that we won't get hurt from the game but still that impact surprised me. Worried, I looked at Kaneki's HP looking for a huge damage. But to my surprise, not a single hit was shown. In a good way, he didn't get hurt but this somehow made me uneasy.

Odd, I was sure he got attacked...and his HP...it didn't get a single hit?

"You okay Kaneki?" I called to him, he seemed fine but one things for certain is that he didn't take any damage.

"I'm fine-...who are you?" His grey eyes looking cautiously at me. It must be his first time seeing my appearance huh..

I sighed, "I'm Asuna.."

"Really..? I've never seen your face before, so you took off your hood huh.." he must've been so busy killing the sentinels, that he hasn't saw us fighting the boss until now. But the speed, was he this fast? I guess his a player with many openings but many mysteries. Even "he" doesn't know what to describe of him. All he describes him as a Complete Newbie but from what I'm seeing his more of a mystery to me.

Not long after that, "he" slowly got up, "Argh..." 'he' stood up and saw us, but what took his attention was on Kaneki, "Kaneki?"

"Glad to see your okay-" Kaneki was cut off by "his" words.

"You idiot! What would happen to you if you got hit?!"

But their chat was cut short as the Boss had already raise its weapon at us before we could even run off to escape its attack. But then, the attacked didn't come through. Just then, right on that close moment, Egil and the other players were there to help. Everyone help out and it appears to be that the Boss had focus on them for now. Egil turned to us and said with assurance, "we'll give you guys time, for now we'll hold them off" and he ran towards the group to fight as well.

"You better be careful there.." Kaneki stared at "him"

"I would say the same to you!"

I felt relief that nothing happened to us. But I can't seem to stop trembling.

This is gonna be a little harder than I thought..

Kirito's POV...

"Tch. This boss is hard to read its patterns.." Asuna's words made us turned to her, I saw her shivering but in proper posture, trying to hide her fear from this mess, "what should we do now?" She motioned to me, as I thought up another plan after short minutes. There is only one left we can do. A narrow chance! But..it's an extreme risk to take.

"This plan may not work but it's a high risk. Are you guys up for this gamble?" I have prepared myself for the worst. Kaneki and Asuna looked at each other to find an agreement to my plan. From there, Asuna looked at a serious glare accepting it as for Kaneki, I can't quite describe his emotion to this but it somehow feels like he was used to this situation and found it a routine to say okay to this. The result was a yes among their expressions.

"Okay, follow my lead.." I ran off as the two followed behind me. The whole players and Egil gave way for us to attack the boss. Right upfront was the boss, I yelled on cue "Kaneki!" He looked at me "Go for its eyes!" He gave a understand nod

"Asuna, attack its limbs! Make sure not to let it use its sword skill!" I yelled and turned to look at Asuna. Our eyes met, she held a acceptance in her role "Roger!" She yelled back and the two ran ahead of me doing the plan I suggested them to do. Asuna does her skillful sword wielding ability and attack the boss. To Kaneki, well, I still don't know about his crazy jumping skills and dashing speed, but he did what I wanted him to do. As for me, seeing them this strong and trustworthy, my heart beats faster and I can't stop trembling in fear. We could die if we made the wrong move and the shock of being defeated and the aftermath of our HP hits zero..can we do it? That answer is simple. We'll try and find out! Despite my trembling fear, I can't stop now!

With us in one different role, as the other players watched from a distance in this fight, I did a powerful finishing move. With us three doing this at the same time, the Boss had finally yield down in defeat and let out a loud roar. Bright light shines upon its body as it explodes a powerful beam of light around the place. As the light had faded, the Boss had finally shattered to pieces in a light blue hue and vanished to nothing. We all had finally defeated the Boss and for the first time ever we won the fight.

[STAGE COMPLETE]


	6. Chapter 6

Kaneki's POV...

"Good work" Asuna praised Kirito as she walk towards him.

"That was splendid swordsmanship.." Egil stood there with us, praising Kirito as well. He forced a shy smile, embarrassed to hear such great words."Congratulations, we owe this victory to you.."

"No.." he scratch his nape. A tiny blush appeared on his cheeks. It feels like he was praised for the first time. Well, I know that feeling already. Although, I can't say much to Kirito but I do admire his leadership skills for leading us. Which, among the slight chance of victory, he somehow defeated the Boss.

Everyone cheered with joy. The Boss had been defeated and so as the feeling of death. We have all survived. But, our celebrations were cut short as a wail of disagreement filled the air.

"Why?!"

All the players, along with Egil, Asuna and Kirito looked at the moaning figure at the far back with some of the players crying in tears. The other one was down on his knees. His fist collided on the cold floor. "why...why did you let Diabel die?!"

"let him die..?" Kirito lowly questioned, but among his looks he felt guilty. Its not my business to pry but I've already overheard Kirito and Diabel's conversation. Thinking through, it seems this person, Kibaou, have not know about the true motive of Diabel's death. This doesn't look good. But, what can I do to say?

"That's right! You knew the techniques that the boss used!" Now that s a bold way to say. "If you had given us that information from the get-go Diabel wouldn't have died!" As the words have spread, everyone starts to have doubts.

Some among them muttered, "He must've been a Beta Tester! That's how he knew all the Boss's attack patterns. He knew but he didn't tell us!" he then pointed an accusing finger at Kirito. "There are other Beta Testers here too right!? Show yourselves!" A number of shadows of doubt occurred through their glances. Every person got their situations to solve, and, out of all the other possibilities, chooses to blame.

This is not going good..

Kirito's POV...

At this rate...

["For everyone's sake.."]

Their glances hurt. Those eyes, that could spook any weak player to shame. I couldn't even bare to face them. I was telling the truth. Diabel died because he refused to take the potion which resulted to his death. How was I supposed to know what had happen? I was frozen in place, due to fear. And because of that, I couldn't even save him. With no proof, no one would believe me, now that they got the right blame of calling me a Beta Tester. But still..the promises that I'll keep. I will fulfill them. I promised Diabel to led them out of this game so I will, but that said, I won't be able to. I need someone to do it in my place. And I know one person who could do it.

I gulp down my throat, readying my act.

This is for the best..

"Hey come on.." I heard Egil's voice, trying to appease Kibaou.

Asuna's POV...

During this blame campaign, in my own belief, I think he have an enough reason to this

or maybe he was having second thoughts to this-

A chuckling laugh broke my thoughts, bringing me back to the reality of the mess. I turn to the source but only to see "him" laughing in a sudden way. Although, his actions, made me curious. W-why is he laughing? After short minutes, his chuckles stopped, and begins to say a word.

"A Beta Tester you said?"

He said, then stood up in terrible calm. His black hair, covering the soles of his eyes. But, left a smirk on his face. Curving up in a sinister way of doing. "I'd rather you didn't compare me to those newbies.."

"Wh-what!?" Kibaou gasped. Hearing the result of their blame to be real.

"Most of the thousand SAO Beta Testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them.." he walked up towards to were Kibaou is. Others, in fear, gave way to the guilty player.

"..I made it further up than anyone else during the beta test. I only knew about the Boss's katana skills, because I fought katana-wielding monsters on floors far above here.." I can see a glimpse of him smiling. "I know a lot more than that. Way more than any information broker.."

"W-what..?" Kibaou responded in a disbelief shock, "that's way worst than a Beta Tester!"

Kibaou's words soon cause everyone, in chain reaction, starts up jeering insults at 'him'.

"You're cheating!"; "you're a cheater!"; "Yeah a cheater!"; "A Beta tester and a Cheater!"; "He's a Beater!"

"A Beater.." he spoke, as if finding the name with interest, "I like the sound of that.." everyone went quiet. He was admitting it and it was an enough satisfying response for everyone to hear. But to me, to be honest, there is something that's bothering me. The way how emotionless his eyes are to the empty smirks he was giving, his making quite a suspicious face.

"That's right, I'm a Beater from now on.." he declared, as if announcing a new discovery. Among our horrified looks, he opens up his items and clicks through the buttons. Then, with one click, his clothes changed. His normal blue wearing, suddenly changes into a abyss cloak. He took a glance at us then left a small smile and at last walked off without caring for the rude stares among the others, "Don't put me with those other testers..."

I ran up to him as he was nearing towards the door. "Wait.." With that, he stopped.

"You called out my name when we were fighting.." I spoked to him

"Sorry I referred to you so impolitely.." he replied unemotionally "..Or did I mess up the pronunciation?"

"How do you know it?" I asked

"You can see another HP gauge below yours around here right? Don't you see something written next to it? Aside from Kaneki's.."

In my upper vision on the left side of the corner, I see a bunch of names added. With the HP gauge he was talking about, my name was there at the bottom and there's Kaneki's name above me. His gauge didn't decrease from the fight. Plunging head-first without knowing his enemy, he must be lucky then. But- anyways, right atop, another name I haven't heard was above us both.

{Kirito }

[HP/ ]

{Kaneki}

[HP]

{Asuna}

[HP/ ]

"Ki-ri-to..." I lowly muttered, carefully reading the name right. Is that his name? "Kirito..?" I looked at him, his eyes doesn't seem to lit up from this, "..is that your name?"

"Yeah.."

I let out a childish laugh. I don't know why I'm giggling from this, "Oh, so it was there the whole time!"

"You'll soon become really powerful.." there's a lag in his response and I could tell that it must've held a meaning to it. Giving my courageous look at him, he looked away, turning back his gaze at the big door upfront him, "So, if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down.." joining a guild..? I was a bit lacking in my thinking. I was never used to joined up in groups but because of him and Kaneki, I found it somewhat okay "..There's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player.."

"But what about you?" Solo player? Isn't that what his about to do?

Kirito was doing something, but I couldn't see anything till, a white box appeared in front of me It said:

[Kirito had remove you and Kaneki in his group]

As soon as I got the message that somehow torn me, the door opens up before him and without any seconds hesitation, he walked through. His dark hair and cloak, camouflaged through the dark path as he enters. He vanished from our eyes as the door closed up with a loud bulky sound. From there, after experiencing the pain of being rejected out of a group, Egil came to comfort me if I was okay. How can I not be okay? I got rejected out for the first time. Was he really like this? But his eyes, they were so empty. It's still a big wonder if he can survive alone from this moment on.

"So..his doing solo from now on?" Egil asked me, but I've got no words to speak up. But, a keyword struck me, l looked at him.

"Speaking of solo players, have you seen Kaneki?"

"Kaneki..?" Egil wondered, "you mean the boy with white hair?"

"Well..who else is the only white haired in this group?"

"That's true..but" he looked a bit uneasy

"But?" I repeated, wanting an answer.

"I don't think I've seen him recently.." Egil's words doesn't seems to be a joke. He was serious and I turned to a shocking look. I began to asked everyone about the white hair but others didn't seem to saw him. I felt empty when everyone found it a bit odd as well, while others commented that he must've been on a break down knowing that the "Beater" like "Kirito" had only use his needs and then dispose of his presence of failure. When I heard, I was half doubtful. I never knew he had this side of him. Considering we've only known each other since yesterday till now. I've never really know off him. So, why am I still concern for him? Argh, I need to focus..

In the end, I realized that I was now alone. But the white haired, Kaneki. Was no longer found. Others begins to suspect of his disappearance as well.

Where did Kaneki go?


	7. Chapter 7

Kaneki's POV...

In a fast haste to get away, topping the fastest speed I could get, I jumped among the tree branches, trying to escape from "him". From who your asking? Kirito. Now how did this happen? Funny you should ask, I absolutely can't remember how I got in this situation yet heres a noteworthy example. I was on his trail like usual but don't get me wrong, in the first place, I've never even agreed to spy on him but if he does know any information on this death game, then I'll gamble on this thread.

Keeping still with stealth and awareness out in order not to get caught but when upon taking a little peek at his training session, I made a little noise. I was so sure he wouldn't be able to hear it but for him to instantly sense that, to my surprise, he was also able to pinpoint my position. Yep, I've taken note on that and before I knew it, he was on my trail, tracking me with every inch of his speed to keep up.

This is bad. If he found out I was spying on him, all this effort will all be a waste. Realizing that he also have the map in him my position was a sure occurrence of being exposed. I mentally face palmed myself after that obvious realization. I then sighed, without any moves of an escape nor any way to hide, there was only one option left.

guess I got no choice but to use it...

Activating a certain skill, in that split seconds of almost getting caught, my whole body magically faded. Camouflaging me completely in my surroundings, almost invisible that Kirito could no longer see me in front of him as I stopped my tracks. He stopped for a second as my signs of movement was no longer heard. I wondered as I cautiously observed him. He was looking at his right side, looking at the map, probably trying to figure out where I was. However, in my state, I hoped to end this quickly and quietly.

Kirito's POV...

"what was that just now?" I muttered out and checked on my map once more. It only left me shocked. That was odd, that red enemy ended up vanished and out of my radar of sight. I gulp down hard, I wanna question this new occurrence. Was that a bird? I looked around me in haste. No sign of movements. Not among the bushes nor the trees. I'm starting to think it wasn't a bird I saw. Rather it was something hardcore. I felt those gaze. I don't know why I was able to feel it, I guess its because of my perception skill. I took a mindful thought, still in my high alerts for any kind of ambush.

That doesn't felt right to call it a bird when its gliding among the trees. So, what could it be then? Agh enough, I must be hallucinating..

I left out a exasperating sigh, maybe I am becoming delusional, the fact that I've been killing monsters on my own and yes its suicidal. I guess my brain couldn't take the feeling if I died. Speaking about this death game, 200 players had died. They die in the game, which in the end died in real life. Reducing the amount of hope and instilling fear among us once again.

This fact, maybe thats the cause of my hallucination? guess a nice inn in the barn would do me some brainstorming and some needed sleep. The sun's going down after all, it would be dangerous to stay here any longer. Slowly turning away, checking the map again, I ran, all the way to the town. As for the red dot, if I even met it again, then this time, I'll be assure that I'm not paranoid and my resolve would be clear. I'll kill it if I met it again but not today.

Kaneki's POV...

When all was soon clear, I deactivate my skill. I can finally breath again, and that quick moment was intense that it got me panicked. But still, how was he able to track me with his map? Doesn't that only happens when its about looking for mob monsters? I'm not really sure about that thought since I still need a lot more to learn about RPG games, including my current situation where I need to survive, however my only hope to survive is to remember the basics Kirito taught me and for that I'm very glad that he did, yet some other part was left unheard since the day Kirito broke ties with us and speaking of that day, I feel kinda bad for leaving Asuna on her own, but knowing the huge number of members beside her, I'm sure she'll be alright.

I was acting on the whim in order to get closer to him, gaining the information I needed, informing Amon while doing so. It was a certain chance that he's first encountered me. True, I never know the basic rules of the game.

But after my course of following him, I had gain a skill. Conceal and Keen Eye.

I don't know what to do with them, however I did use Conceal a while ago, so it's now common to know what it could do although it's still unknown to me what it could cause and how high it could take me to use its maximum output and duration.

Anyways, now is not the time to look into this new skills I've acquired, I should follow Kirito as I see fit awhile doing Conceal on the way.

Kirito's POV...

I finally reached my destination, out in the Sunny Forest and into Sunny Town. The home of popular corn fields. Well, it isn't too populated for more than 17 NCP's living out here and it seems I'm the only player in this town. In a barn inn, I stood there but soon in a curious glance, I came upon to check my map, looking out if the red dot was still following me. And it soon in turn, it was there rushing towards me at an alarming paste and then vanished again.

I ran inside the inn, thinking it shouldn't follow me because of the area as 'Safe' standing a barrier for only players to refuge on. I didnt it expect to follow me that quickly. Thinking about the mysterious monster, I payed 180 cor for an available bed and soon led me to a hay like bed near a stall for horses. Well, a bed is a bed, can't blame the game.

Lying quietly as I left the red Enemy at the back of my mind, I lay there, almost trance from my thoughts with everyone I've met so far. I wanna be with everyone so badly and I'd be lying if I wish that.

Klein. It's been so long I haven't seen him lately I hope he and his friends make it out okay. Asuna. I wonder how is she? She might be good with her sword but she can be pretty clumsy sometimes. But I'm sure Egil and the rest of the members will look after her.

And let's not forget about the white haired newbie, Kaneki. He is the most mysterious of them all. The first time we met, he had no single idea of what to do, he had a weird impressions with things especially the foods I wanted him to eat. I keep persisting him to eat the bread but he doesn't want to take a single bite of it. I always thought he was picky with his meals but for some thought, there was something between those eyes he held. A kind of sinister gaze along with a pleasing look.

He looked as if there are two people inside of him and yes, that won't prove it but I can somehow feel it. Asuna didn't seem to notice about it but that I'm sure. Kaneki is hiding something. Something that I should'nt force him to.

But still my thought of him is still a complete newbie, and even Asuna is agreeing to that title. Remembering the good times we all had, it was the most cherish memory I've treasured. But then, instead of being with everyone, I decided to be a solo player.

I sighed. Wondering what's about to happen next morning.

Kaneki's POV...

" I wonder how's everyone? I haven't met Klein, Kaneki nor Asuna lately. Maybe that's because I had already reached higher enough on the floors.."

I could hear Kirito below the the roof. Still using Conceal as I quietly overheard his words. So he was worried about me and Asuna? I don't know about that Klein guy, but whoever he is, I hope he'd get to meet him.

I lay on the roof, looking up the starry skies, mixed in a futuristic glow of swirl purple and emerald. Twinkling lights accompanied the movement in the sky. I wish I can see my friends too. I wonder if Hinami's doing well with her grammars. I hoped everyone in Anteiku, that day, had somehow escaped from the doves. Are they doing okay? I wonder if some of them got injured...and Hide...

I hope tomorrow would do any good.

[Next Day] 5:30 in the morning (in the rocky plains)

Kirito is currently killing off a Rock Bird, trying to pierced out its hard feathers, as it's been blocking his attacks. I stood there in a nearby cliff, looking at the amazing view of him killing it in rage.

In the next 4 minutes, he had successfully killed it, looting coins and items as it disappears. Observing him from a far, I decided to leave him as I wanna experiment on the new ability I've acquired and who knows maybe I can master it.

Leaving Kirito to fight off a humanoid monster tree, I've been training my Conceal and Keen Eye to its fullest use and both its advantages and disadvantage and so far I have come to note of its weaknesses and duration. Each time I level up, my Conceal skills duration is taking affect longer for about 1 hour than my time of 30 minutes and while Keen Eye will increased its radius of sight for over 5 miles by then I have reached about 20 miles in the radius.

But in a down side, I can't use it to look in the water. I did that while shoving my head in a nearby lake and in some misfortune, a fish monster attacked me. Note to self, never stick your head in a lake. Kirito would probably laugh at me. In my reports with Amon, I had a earful of tone from him. Saying I should be more careful not to die.

Days even? I don't know, I lost track of time in both the Real World and in the Game. But I can tell it's been a year now. Anywho, Kirito's leveling up pretty faster than I should've guess and is now fighting off ogres in the Middow Forest. I had leisure time to watch at how fast and agile his wield with his sword as he succeeded 34 kills in a row.

Out to train myself again, I noticed Kirito was using a new skill. It surprises me to see him train with two swords. Huh, maybe that's the reason why he brought two a while ago in the previous dungeon. On that floor, It came from a crystallize beast, looting down a glowing blue sword. It was by pure chance that I was there to level up as he defeated it on his own.

In a hot environment, he stopped his training and levels and decided to eat bread to replenish his energy and the so called hungry meter. However in my case, I looked away, averting my eyes away at his enjoyment of eating a single bread with some butter added in it.

Just the thought of the taste of the bread he's eating, makes me hurl in disgust. Human food, my worst weakness. I've tried tasting one thinking it won't take an effect on me, however, I ended up throwing it up. The taste, was so indigestible, it was the worst and awful action I've ever made. Way worse than the breads back in reality. (Real World) And here I am, twisted beyond repair along with a nasty familiar growls thats been conquering my stomach.

For the last course of 2 months of bearing the hell, I decided to try a different route to satisfy my hunger. Speeding up to find a suitable prey, right in the corner of my eye, I spotted a tiny creature, hopping around. It's Rocky body along with a above its forehead. Black fur with brown add ons along its ears and limbs.

No matter how risky it is, I can take it. Plus, it's better than getting myself starve...

Taking that mindful thought, I used Conceal as I dangerously crept near its eating ground. I looked above its head, where its HP and name was placed.

A Gemalop..I sure hope it taste nice...

Readying my self to catch a prey, I ready out my knife attempting to kill it in one swing. Chewing neatly at the flowers, I braced up my knife and attack behind it. It's HP lowered to a red and out of my trance to eat it. I was hesitating at first but I began to eat it with out a second thought what I had done.

However the result soon surprised me.

They have taste..but unlike a human flesh they're more edible. Do they really taste like this? I can't help the feeling to keep consuming them though, a chunk of their flesh is enough right?

Is what I thought, but my Ghoul instincts took the better of me and ended up consuming half of its flesh. You can clearly tell that it's form is slowly crumpled with my few bite marks here and there.

Argh..I gotta control myself.

I was happy to find a meal. But, this is strange, how come I can eat them? aren't they made up of datas? And just where did it's taste come from??

Upon 19 seconds pass, the unfortunate monster I eat, vanished. Probably from my bite marks, the wound was open and its HP was lowering by seconds. Almost instantly, that it died. After this new sudden, unexpected occurrence, a white block of words has shown up in my view.

[Congratulations! You have gained a skill!

Predation]

Predation? This is new. I'll look into myself..

With a flick of a finger, my status was shown. About me, my levels, my gained skills, attacks, sword skills and most of all my title. I was titled as the 'Stealthy Swordman' which I think I know where I got it from.

Taking a glance look at the Predation, that had soon added to my info in full detail;

Predation Lv. MAX

[rarity] Very Rare.

-able to consume ones life force gaining 100% strength, 50% HP/MP and attack power boosts.

[Duration] consummation would take seconds depending how high the prey is.

I see now..since that Gemalop died down in 19 seconds it's because of its level. But, if I consume a level 100 monster, would that take 100 seconds..?

It must have come from my trait as a Ghoul in real life. I don't know how a game could take this much details out of me but I can't deny but be impress. Better take a self note on this. Best I'll give this report about it to Amon.

In the usual routine, after seeing Kirito kills off a mob of Monster Slimes and heads off to the next town, I started up a journey more further in the woods, thinking that a nice meal and a good practice ground would basic my needs. Possibly leveling myself up for upcoming boss battles.

Feeling tired, I decided to head to town. I'm almost done with the book I've currently have and decided to buy a new one for hobby needs. Upon buying a good book from a merchant, I noticed Kirito buying an amount of (M) HP potions. He probably needs a lot more if he's training himself so hard to the point of buying amount of them. Oh, he's heading back to the forest again. I better follow him.

In a big time journey, he'd gone higher up the floors for likely 2 months and so far, I've leveled up. Kirito's sword skill had increased greatly and his training with his two swords had been well up used profoundly and skillfully to the point that he's trying new skills with it. Meanwhile, killing off a mob of Seedlings, I'm starting to get bored of this routine and Im starting to get hungry. A nasty growl was a sure enough proof of it. In the near corner of a tree I sense a yummy smell. Oh I found a nice meal. Lucky me.

Out of my delicacy state of mind, my perception skill was picking up. I wondered what it meant till I picked up a sound. But instead of rustling bushes or the sound of a creature instead I hear human language. Voices? With that in alert, I used Keen Eye to inspect the intruders who entered my feeding grounds. Let's see here, if I concentrate hard enough, I'll be able to pinpoint where they are.

6 players huh...I wonder who they are?


End file.
